Back To Normal
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson comforts Morgan after her rescue. Mild spoilers for 14x01!


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Some spoilers for the first part of season 14. **

**Once again, an idea came to me that I had to write. I love writing little stories with Jackson and his family. And I wondered...after Morgan returned home, how would she get back to normal? Of course, she'd have a lot of help from Jackson and Greg. So I wondered how Jackson might comfort his mama. That's what led to this story. I hope you all enjoy. Pretty, pretty please review!**

It had been one week since Morgan was rescued from the killers who murdered prostitutes in Vegas. She had her husband Greg and son Jackson to help her, but she often wondered if she was being a burden to them. Greg had been so great - letting her sleep in, holding her if she had nightmares, and cooking her great meals. Jackson didn't understand why Morgan seemed more sad lately - he was just happy to have both of them.

One morning at five am, Morgan sat on the couch. The TV was on, but she wasn't really watching. As much as she wanted to forget, her mind kept drifting back to the night she was abducted. As she flipped through the channels, she tried to think about getting back to work, even though she knew she'd have to face her friends and co-workers questions and looks.

Greg came in quietly and watched the woman he loved. Normally she'd be watching a movie or the news before work. Now she just stared at the screen. He sighed quietly as he thought about how scared he was to almost lose her and how he wanted to keep her and Jackson safe.

Quietly walking into the room, Greg sat down on the floor in front of the sofa. "Another bad one?" he whispered.

Morgan barely nodded. She had another nightmare and tried not to wake Greg. She'd sat up suddenly, gasping for air before realizing she was in her own home with her family. Greg had turned to face her, gingerly putting an arm around her to try to get her to calm down. She'd tensed before realizing it was her husband beside her, not the monster who tried to kill her. "_I'm okay,_" she whispered. "_I'm okay. Just a dream_." Greg tried to pull her into his arms but she pulled away, heading to the living room.

Greg tenderly took Morgan's hand. "You're okay?"

Morgan took a deep breath. "I-I will be. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay," Greg assured her, squeezing her hand. "Really. Besides, I told Russell I'd come in early."

Nodding, Morgan knew they were shorthanded. She looked away as Greg continued to stroke her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" Greg assured her. "Everyone knows you're strong. You just need some time."

Morgan nodded. Russell wanted her to see the counselor before he gave her the go-ahead to come back. Looking at her husband, Morgan frowned. "I am so sorry for being such a pain."

Greg leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands. Looking into the eyes he loved, he said, "You are not a pain. You are so important to me...to Jacks...to everyone. You are the most beautiful, amazing, strong, fierce, loving woman."

Morgan blushed when she heard Greg's words. She knew she was blessed to have Greg and Jackson. "Thank you," she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. "You are the strongest, most handsome, incredible, loving, smart...I love you."

Wrapping his arms around his wife, Greg said, "I love you."

When they pulled away, Greg smiled softly. "You want me to make some pancakes?"

Morgan took a deep breath and smiled. Pancakes seemed the perfect remedy. "I'd love some."

Greg kissed her cheek. "I've got to get a shower so I can get to work later, but how about I make you some breakfast?"

"Perfect," Morgan said softly. She kissed her husband. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Greg kissed her cheek and left to get his shower.

Morgan smiled softly as she watched her husband. She knew she was blessed to have him and Jackson. She sighed as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

She had just finished putting coffee in the coffee maker when she heard soft footsteps. She turned to see Jackson, rubbing his eyes and carrying his teddy bear. The little boy sniffed as he came into the room.

"What's the matter, sweet pea?"

"I had a bad dream," Jackson said as he held his teddy bear tightly.

Morgan smiled softly and lifted the little boy into her arms. She rubbed his back as he cried softly on her shoulder. "It's okay," she said soothingly as she hugged her son.

Jackson shook his head. "I couldn't find you. An' daddy didn't come back either."

"Oh, honey..." Morgan tightened her arms around the little boy. "I'm here. I would never leave you. And daddy's here, he's just taking a shower. You're all right, sweet pea."

Jackson held his mama tightly. "You no leave?"

Morgan breathed deeply, reveling in holding the little boy she loved. "I'm not leaving. I may get busy with work, and your daddy and I deal with scary people and things...but we'll always be here for you."

Jackson smiled through his tears. "You alway be here?"

"Always," she said as she kissed Jackson's cheek. "I love you and your daddy so much."

Jackson looked at Morgan. "But daddy say you got hurt. Did you get a big owie?"

Morgan smiled softly. "Yes, and I was so scared. I thought I wouldn't see you or your daddy ever again."

Pouting, Jackson asked, "You scared?"

"I was. But I knew your daddy and all your aunts and uncles and your grandpa wouldn't give up until I was safe. I knew they'd save me."

Jackson smiled softly. "Dey save you?"

"They did." Morgan frowned when she thought about Brass' ex-wife and the other women who were killed. "I'm sad because it happened, and because other families didn't get to have their mamas come home like I did...but I am so, so happy to be here with you. Did you know that you and your daddy are two of the best things that ever happened to me?"

"Ever?"

"Ever. I love you both so, so much."

"I love you," Jackson said as he wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck

Morgan reveled in hugging her son close, realizing how lucky she really was. "I have missed your power hugs!"

Jackson giggled. "When I didn't know where you were, I sent you an' daddy big hugs!"

"You did?!" Morgan couldn't help but smile at her sweet son. "I bet that's what kept me warm when I was away."

Jackson's eyes widened. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Seeing her little boy smile did more good than any hour talking to a therapist. "I love you."

"I love you, too!" Jackson hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Greg came into the kitchen and smiled softly when he saw Morgan and Jackson hugging and chatting. He loved them both with all his heart. He put his arms around his family, knowing they could conquer anything together.

Morgan smiled at her husband and whispered in Jackson's ear, "I told you he's here."

Jackson smiled at his daddy. "Yeah!"

"You okay, Jacks?"

"I had a bad dream, but you an' mama are here, so I okay."

Greg and Morgan smiled softly. "Yeah," Greg said. "You're okay." Smiling at his beautiful, smiling wife, he knew she would be fine.

"Daddy, guess what?" Jackson said.

"What, Jacks?"

"I sent mama big hugs, an' she got dem!"

Greg smiled warmly at his innocent, sweet son. He never knew he could love anyone so much as his family. "She did?" Jackson and Morgan nodded. "Well, you must have sent some to me."

Jackson smiled widely. "I did! I sent you an' mama big hugs, an' you got dem! You got my hugs!"

Morgan smiled and rested her forehead on Greg's as they held their happy son. "We got them," she said. "And we sent some back to you. Did you get them?"

Gasping quietly, Jackson said, "I did! I knew you were sending me hugs, an' I got dem!"

Greg smiled at his beautiful family. "We did, and we love you so much."

"I love you so much, too!" Jackson moved into Greg's arms.

Morgan couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched Greg and Jackson. Thinking of them during her ordeal made her resolve to get back to them, and she loved them both with all her heart.

"You know what?" Morgan asked. "Daddy said he'd make some pancakes for me. But I think he should make some for you, too. What do you think, sweetie?"

Jackson smiled. "Dat's a good idea. Can Cubby have some, too?"

Morgan and Greg laughed softly as Morgan took Jackson's teddy bear and hugged it. "I think that's a great idea.

**The End.**


End file.
